In the PCT international application PCT/CN2008/001535 filed on Aug. 26, 2008, the applicant invented a light guide plate with triangular prisms having identical cross sections, and the plate-shape lamps and plate-shape lamp fixtures made therefrom. The application is incorporated herein, by reference, in full.
FIG. 1 shows a symmetrically arranged light guide plate with triangular micro prisms having identical cross sections, wherein a plurality of parallel strip-like micro prism bodies are arranged on the left and right sides starting from the symmetrical center plane 00′ on one surface of the prism surface 11 of the light guide plate 1 and the cross section of each micro prism body 111 is triangular, wherein the said triangles are continuously arranged in zigzag form having identical shape of cross sections. The vertical distance p from the vertex of the left and the right triangles adjacent to the symmetrical center plane to the smooth surface 12 of the light guide plate is the shortest and is gradually increased towards the left and right sides and the distance of the vertex of each triangle is equal in horizontal direction, δ, respectively. Therefore, the length of the entire triangular prism body is δ×2n, wherein, n represents the numbers of the triangular prism bodies on the side of the symmetrical center plane. In addition, the vertexes of the triangles close to the smooth surface 12 can be connected, as is the case with those far from the smooth surface 12, thus obtaining two planes formed by two straight lines or connection lines, wherein the two straight lines or two planes are inclined but parallel to each other. The two straight lines interest with the central lines of the cross section of the light guide plate at Point A and H, respectively, i.e. AN and HM, which forms the inclusion angle α with the smooth surface 12 of the light guide plate, and a is less than 45 degrees, preferably, less than 10 degrees.
FIGS. 2a and 2b shows a plate-shape lamp, comprising light guide plate 1 and a plurality of lamp bodies 2, wherein light guide plate 1 is equipped with strip-like flanges arranged on the two outermost triangular prism bodies on the two sides of the center plane so as to form lamp groves 14 and 14′ accommodating a plurality of lamp bodies 2. Lamp body 2 is a light assembly comprising LED, light bulb and electrode tube or a plurality of prefabricated LEDs. Preferably, lamp body 2 is a prefabricated strip-like light assembly comprising a plurality of SMD LEDs 21 and circuit board 22, which is directly mounted inside the lamp groove 14 and 14′ to make the emitting plane of the SMD LED 1 inside the lamp groove closely attached to the inside wall of the lamp groove and to intersect with the surface formed by connecting the vertexes of the triangles on all cross sections at an inclusion angle of 90-α so that the light from SMD LED 21 can shine from both ends of the light guide plate, respectively, on the prism bodies with right angled triangles having identical cross sections on either side bordered with the center plane. The said LED and SMD LED are low power tubes and a plurality of chips can be arranged in an SMD LED.
The said plate-shape lamp can alternatively comprise an edge frame 3 and a reflective lining 50, wherein the edge frame 3 can comprise heat dissipating strip 31 and an upper and a lower end plate, which are connected to form a rectangular frame. The two heat dissipating strips 31 are made of heat dissipating metals, such as aluminum alloy and copper alloy, and the two end plates 32 are made of plexiglass and transparent plastics of polycarbonate or poly methyl acrylic lipid. Reflective lining 5 is a blank sheet, mounted over the light guide plate 1. The reflective lining 5 can be made of plastics, paper or metal materials, such as aluminum alloy and copper alloy. In addition, plate-shape lamp can also comprise two terminals 29.
FIG. 3 shows the plate-shape lamp fixture made of plate-sheet lamp, which can further comprise a bottom frame 4 and a constant current source 7. The bottom frame 4 is a rectangular frame made of metal materials. The constant current source 7 of the lamp body 2 is mounted on the bottom frame 4 via connections, the output end of which is connected with terminal 29 via a conductor and the input end is connected with the power supply via power jack.
FIGS. 4 and 6 show the asymmetrically arranged light guide plate with triangular oriented prisms having identical cross sections, the plate-shape lamp and the plate-shape lamp fixture, respectively, the actual structures of which are similar to those of the symmetrically arranged light guide plate with triangular oriented prisms having identical cross sections, the plate-shape lamp and the plate-shape lamp fixture as shown in FIGS. 1-3. Therefore, the descriptions thereof are omitted herein.
In the PCT international application PCT/CN2008/001534 filed on Aug. 26, 2008, the applicant invented an oriented circular light guide plate with triangular prisms having identical cross sections, and the circular plate lamps and circular plate lamp fixtures made therefrom. The application is incorporated herein, by reference, in full.
FIG. 7-9 show the oriented circular light guide plate with triangular prisms having identical cross section, circular plate lamps and circular plate lamp fixtures made therefrom, the actual structure of which is similar to that of the oriented light guide plate with triangular prisms having identical cross sections, plate shape lamps and plate shape lamp fixture made therefrom as shown in FIG. 1-3 and is hereby omitted for its detailed description.
In a further study, the applicant find the brightness of the emitted light is satisfactory, but with somewhat poor uniformity for the light guide plate and the plate shape lamps and plate shape lamp fixture made therefrom of the said structure. Therefore, further improvement thereof is required.